A Strange Ocurrence at the Diogenese Club
by FormerCircusTeapot
Summary: My first Sherlock Holmes fic, I hope you enjoy it. Please read and reveiw
1. Chapter I  An Unexpected Guest

Chapter I - An Unexpected Guest

In early May London had begun to heat up. It was now the end of May and 'The Great Heat' as it had become known was the sole topic on the lips of every Londoner from the ushers at the Lyceum Theatre to their illustrious clients.

The Heat seemed to be accompanied by a drought in the criminal activities of the land. Ergo, the combination of my companion's restless and formless bored energy with the stench of London in the heat was making life close to unbearable for both Mrs Hudson and me.

Holmes was stretched out lugubriously on the sofa; his jacket discarded; tie loose and a pained expression on his hawk-like visage. I was sitting by the window observing the squalor Holmes' lethargy had created in the room. On seeing a pair of red velvet slippers placed neatly on the mantel piece, I decided that further perusal of the room could not be good for may health and turned too look at the street. There I saw a familiar and some what forgotten face.

"Holmes we have a guest." I said unable to hide the surprised excitement from my voice.

"A Client?" Asked Holmes sharply though his eyes remained close.

"No, I don't think so."

"Who then?"

"Guess."

Holmes opened his eyes and straightened up. I did not think that even his superior intellect could possibly discover who was at the door.

"Well, it is someone who you are both pleased and rather surprised to see. More surprised than if it were a previous client. You and I clearly both know this mysterious guest so I can only guess it is the young Stamford."

I suppose I should not have been surprised. Homes' deductive powers commonly surpassed my comprehension but his deduction here, whist simple on revealing, did surprise me.

At that moment the doorbell sounded hailing the imminent arrival of out mutual friend…

_I had a go at de-typoing this chapter but I'm sure it is far from perfect. I humbly beg that even if you don't want to review you could point out any grammer or spelling mistakes or stylisting/characterisation errors in this whole story because its un-betad and I'd like it not to cause to much main on reading :)_


	2. Chapter II  Stamford's Tale Part I

Chapter II - Stamford's Tale Part I

'Well I perceive you have not come to renew acquaintances my dear Stamford.' Began Holmes almost the second the unfortunate Stamford entered the room.

"No, I have come on a matter rather more grave" He replied. His face was pale and his hands shook slightly. He had a very different demeanor from the one I had known when we were together at Barts and the look of someone who had had more than a little on his mind of late.

"Pray, tell me. What is it you seek?"

"I seek merely advice and have a tale to give you before I can seek even that." Holmes remained silent and I thought it wise to follow this course after a few moments Stamford began to speak.

"Do you know the name Mr Sewell Malone, I believe he is not totally unknown although, I myself must admit I had never heard the name until a couple of weeks ago."

I was ignorant of the name myself but I perceived from my companions expression that he did not share in my lack of knowledge.

"Yes, in fact, I have met the man. If you are speaking of Mr Sewell Malone the naturalist and explorer, co-founder, with my brother, of the Diogenes Club."

"Yes, that is the man. I must regret to inform you Mr Holmes of your omission of the fact that he has been recently murdered" here Stamford paused for a while but neither Holmes not I spoke and presently he continued. "Two weeks ago to this day, I was awakened at the unholy hour of 5 o'clock a.m. to find myself confronted my a young woman. She was dressed in the attire of a maid and considerably distressed so it took me several minutes to calm her to a state where she could speak. At which point, she informed me that Mr Malone had been found dead in the lounge and there was something fishy going on, her words not mine.

Since I did not know of this Mr Malone I had to expend considerable time and some not inexpensive brandy calming her to a degree at which she was sensible. I asked her who Mr Malone was and she informed me that he was and elderly naturalist and former explorer. His name still meaning nothing to me I asked her why she had come to me of all people. She told me that Mr Malone had expressely wished that if anything strange should happed she was to go to Mr Roger Stamford and had been given an address. It was at this time that it occurred to me that the person she was seeking was not in fact me but my late father also of my name who had worked as a missionary for some years in Africa and may have had some aquaintance with this Mr Malone who I took to be her employer.

On gathering this information I thought the only sensible course was to visit the police and did so promptly. I was accompanied by a man named Inspector Lestrade to a house in the vicinity of Pall Mall, there we found the gentleman lying peacefully in an armchair by the dead fire, stone cold. There did not seem to be any evidence on anything unusual in the room except a lingering smell of something that I could only identify as fish.

Inspector Lestrade sent me to fetch a doctor whilst he made a more thorough examination of the room. I literally bumped into a doctor almost the second I left the house. His name was Dr. Tchaikaroff and I guessed him to be of Russian decent although he had lived in this country for some twenty years. I asked him if he knew of a doctor in the area and he proclaimed his proffesion.

When Dr. Tchaikaroff entered the room he informed Inspector Lestrade and me that he had known the man and frequented his club which you have mentioned before. The doctor quickly diagnosed death by heart failure and told us that he thought this likely to be totally natural since Mr Malone was of not inconsiderable age and had suffered from a weak heart for some time.

I left the case to Inspector Lestrade and returned to my lodgings to eat breakfast, thinking the matter solved. As I did not hear anything for several days I presumed my assumption was correct and was therefore somewhat surprise when almost a week after the first incident Lestrade paid me a visit…

_Sorry this is half a chapter I like cliff hangers._

_The next chapter is coming soon. Thanks to my kind reviewers. I have checked spellings but I apologise for any omissions._

_I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!_


	3. Chapter II  Stamford's Tale Part II

Chapter II - Stamford's Tale - Part II

At this point Stamford paused to take a breath he still looked rather pale. I must admit I was impatient to hear the end of his story for it intrigued me greatly.

"Inspector Lestrade informed me that the late Mr Malone had left a collection of documents for my father in his will. I was surprised at this piece of news for my late father had never mentioned a Sewell Malone. Lestrade told me that if I had no objections he would like to accompany me to the Pall Mall bank branch where the documents were being kept in a safe box.

The Inspector accompanied me to the bank where we were asked to wait several moments. When the sheepish attendant returned she informed us that the box we were seeking had been emptied on the first of this month. This was when the inspector informed me of some interesting information that he had discovered.

Mr Malone at the point of his death had been in severe financial difficulties. His niece had been embroiled in a some what embarrassing affair with a young Russian nobleman and the naturalist had promised a not inconsiderable sum to the russian's father with the aim of hushing the case. This money appeared to be rather more than Mr Malone had the means to supply. The day before his death the noble and his father returned to Russia apparently appeased.

Lestrade assured me that he was reasonably certain that the Russians had had nothing to do with Mr Malone' s death but he would like to locate the missing documents. Just to be certain, he said. I was curious as to what the documents could contain and agreed to lend Lestrade any assistance I could.

We returned to my lodgings where I surrendered to Lestrade several heavy cases which contained my father's papers from his time in Africa. I must admit that then although I was curious and slightly uneasy I did not have any idea of what would happen yesterday.

Yesterday morning I awoke to find something strange about my apartments. On closer observation I found they had been thoroughly and methodically searched. I was on the point of making my way directly to Scotland Yard when I noticed a note layed in the middle of my writing desk. It was written in block capitals in a hand I didn't recognise. It said "If you tell the Police we will kill you. If you hinder us we will kill you. It is rightfully ours. We will find it."

I spent the remainder of the day trying to decide what to do. I finally settled on asking your advice Mr Holmes. I have the note with me."

Stamford took out a thick, expensive looking piece of paper the colour of cream. It was the size of a calling card and contained the strange message. Holmes took it and held it up to the light. He looked at the paper for several minutes before speaking.

"Thank you Stamford, I believe you did the right thing coming here. This case looks to be more complex than it looked at first."

He looked at the paper again and seemed to address it when he next spoke.

"Well, this note certainly seems to come from Lestrade's Russians. We shall have to do some digging but I am fairly certain that Mr Malone brought back something of great value from his trouble. What and where it is, I have many theories but cannot venture a guess just yet."

He looked up. I could already see from his eyes that his brain was working hard.

"We shall have to visit Lestrade eventually but your note suggests that any movement by the police would endanger your life. Therefore, I think that our first action should be to visit my brother. He will almost definitely be able to shed some light."

_Sorry still more dialogue._

_I have a very weird request. Could anyone tell me how to create lines between the paragraphs. I use Microsoft Word and when I upload documents the lines I have put in, using both hyphens and equals signs disappear._

_I hope you enjoy this._

_Sorry about all the dialogue._


	4. Chapter III  A Delayed Visit

Chapter III - A Delayed Visit

I awoke the next morning, early. I had expected an episode of feverish activity but was mistaken. I partook of a leisurely Breakfast; Read a very interesting article in the Times on the growing prevalence of businessmen exploiting the new European market; and leafed through that mornings post but there was nothing interesting looking addressed to me. I had just decided that I really should wake Holmes when he came striding through the front door, his face slightly pinked from the wind.

"I thought you were asleep. Where have you been?"

"I was merely walking around, looking and thinking. Excellent for invigorating the mind a brisk walk."

Holmes sat down at the table and picked up the pile of post I had placed out for him. He was smiling slyly and exhibiting all the signs of having made some progress. I was about to ask what he had discovered when he spoke.

"So, my dear Watson, what do you make of this business. There are definitely many unique elements. A curious case, it may prove even more interesting than that curious incident with the aluminium crutch. But that is for another time. Tell me what is you hypothesis."

I had formed some vague idea but I was sure that Holmes already knew much more than I. None the less I spoke, since I saw there was no other way to find out what he had discovered.

"Well, if you are right that Malone brought something of great worth back from his travels in Africa, then it seems likely that the elder Stamford was involved in this.

Holmes made an affirmative noise, and his expression of great pleasure intensified so I was sure I had made a blunder already but ploughed on.

"Malone must have decided that the elder Stamford must have had second claim on _this item_ so left it too him in his will."

"Call _this item _a diamond" my friend interrupted.

"What makes you think…"?

"Later, carry on." Holmes said curtly before I could even finish my sentence, beginning to feel just slightly put upon I continued.

"Well, for some reason Malone thought Stamford ought to have 'the diamond' so he left it too him in his will. But, when Malone's niece got into trouble, Malone decided to sell 'the diamond' but omitted to change his will. Malone somehow angered the Russians possibly by trying to keep this diamond from them; they pretended to leave the country and murdered him."

"Very good, close to my first conclusion" and my heart fell "but nonetheless wrong. You pointed out that it was odd that Malone left the diamond to Stamford. Does it make it any clearer to find that Malone only changed his will a few days before the Russians left?"

I thought for a while but no revelation occurring me I answered frankly "No"

"And that he did not know the elder Stamford had died. Does that not seem even more odd."?

"Yes" I replied for I could think of nothing else to say.

"I see I have reduced you to monosyllables with my amazing powers. Let me continue to astound you. Consider this hypothesis: Malone wanted to send these Russians looking for the Diamond and away from him and his niece. He needed it too look as if it was not his and more, so he settles for and acquaintance from his time in Africa and bequeaths him an empty bank box."

"But Holmes," I interrupted somewhat puzzled. "That would mean he had planned his own death."

"Yes that is what occurred to me. I presumed that Malone had not long to live so had sacrificed himself for the welfare of his niece. So I tracked down his doctor and using a few of my contacts persuaded him to reveal to me some information."

"Yes…?"

"Malone was fine, there is still the possibility of a selfless suicide but I think that unlikely in these circumstances."

This puzzled me. I could not tell where this tale was going.

"So what do you think happened?" I said as Holmes had shown no inclination to speak further and had settled into the post as if the matter was solved.

"I am not yet entirely sure, but I have several theories. Consider this; for instance, neither Stamford nor Lestrade knew Malone. Therefore the only person who we have to confirm that it was in fact Malone is the curious Dr. Tchakaroff. And now consider the second piece of information I received from Malone's Doctor. Sewell Malone had the fittest heart of any man of his years that the doctor had known."

_

* * *

_

_Thanks to all my kind reviewers, and thanks a lot for the help with the dividing lines._

_Please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it is not too confusing._

_Constructive criticism etcetera really appreciated._


	5. Chapter IV A Little Light Housebreaking

Chapter IV – A Little Light Tresspass

Holmes sprang to his feet with a jerky movement. He looked at his wristwatch and remarked.

"We have five hours before we can expect Mycroft to be in his club. How do you suggest we dispose of the intervening period?" He paused and turned to me. "In order to best untangle these mysterious circumstances."

I had turned my mind to this throughout the morning and found myself relating to my companion the only course of action that had occurred to me. "Would it be to much of a danger to Stamford if we were to visit the scene of the crime." Holmes' lips curled up.

"Excellent Watson. My thoughts entirely. My stroll this morning did happen to take me past the door of the unfortunate Mr Malone. A constable stands guard." This seemed to quash this course of action for we would not be able to gain entry without alerting the police to our involvement and therefore to Stamford's entreaty. "However an alley runs along the back of all these houses and it is a simple matter to enter that way."

With these words Holmes made towards the door and I had to hurry in order to gather my hat and stick before following him. I put the hat on rather resentfully as the heat had still not abated. Moving at my friends pace about London in this weather, at the very peak of the days temperature, was not an experience that was improved by the necessity of a hat. I fell into step beside my friend and we made our way to Pall Mall, the venue of these recent activities. I took this opportunity to ask Holmes why he was so convinced that a diamond was the quarry of the mysterious house breakers.

"That is no great mystery. The diamond in question has dogged Mr Malone for nearly fifty years. He was forced to flee the Congo after being accused by an African prince of stealing a large and extremely valuable diamond while staying their studying beetles."

"Stealing a diamond." I was shocked by this somehow. Holmes' brother seemed so much a part of the establishment that I couldn't imagine him having a notorious, suspected jewel thief as a friend.

"He denies it. I have never had enough information to reach any conclusion about his guilt. His connection with Mycroft means nothing. My brother has never been greatly interested in the morals of his companions. He is fairly good himself but wishes more to study human behaviour than to condemn or admire it. I myself find many of the rules of society peculiar. While I do condemn theft there are many actions for which I can see no logical or emotive reason to condemn yet most of society regards as transgressive. It is like the diamond. It is just carbon. Purely elemental my dear Watson. The only thing to distinguish it from graphite in pencil leads is that it is less useful and less common but it seems to entrance so many irrational people."

We talked a little more about whether one could befriend a thief or other criminal. I personally find it difficult to befriend people who are deliberately cruel or violent. The discussion was halted when we turned into a small alley behind the gardens of a relatively new terrace of houses. We stopped beside a small, well-kept garden. Holmes gestured towards a partially opened sash window. I checked my gun was stowed safely in an inside pocket before following Holmes into the garden as he clambered through the window.

_So I decided to re-start this story. The mood just took me. I don't know if I can keep up the style. I read a lot of Conan Doyle when I first wrote this and it kinda rubs off on one. Anyhoo I'll give it my best shot. Reviews are lovely._


	6. Chapter V A Very Fishy Business

Chapter V – A Very Fishy Business

The room in which Malone had died was smaller than I had imagined and the smell of rotting fish made me want to wretch, though it had no discernible effect on my companion. Holmes motioned for me to stay in the doorway while he crouched running his fingernails along the gaps between floorboard. He appeared to be sniffing.

"Ha" exclaimed the detective and with a flourish pulled a loose floorboard away. From inside he drew a pinkish, rotting and unmistakeable Scandinavian fish. "Mycroft didn't account for the heat making this quite such an unpleasant message."

"Holmes, surely your brother could find a more conventional way of talking to you..." I exclaimed. Eccentric as the Holmes' might be rotting fish were a step too far for my nose.

"We shall have to talk to brother Mycroft. In the mean time can you see anything he may have left us to glean from the scene?"

Holding my handkerchief up to alleviate the smell I glanced around searching the room for any clue to the Malone's death or life. There was nothing. I would have been hard pressed to tell you the gender or age of the occupant. The only books were the OED and an out of date copy of Whittaker's Almanac. A clock stood alone on the mantelpiece and above it hung a print of an etching of Westminster abbey. I gasped, accidentally inhaling much of the odour of fish. Around the picture, barely visible, were the marks that another had until recently stood in its place. I looked again at the bookshelves and could see the shadow of many other books now removed.

"I don't think Mycroft did this himself. The place is too obviously picked clean. And no-one leaves so little imprint of their life. Malone was a great explorer and naturalist. Where are the souvenirs? Where are the specimens?"

"Where indeed?" I asked.

"Lets ask Mycroft."

_This story may be taking longer than I expected. Hope you like it...sorry for the complete lack of jokes. The plot may even become apparent in the next chapter. Which I will write now...ish_


End file.
